Peanut Butter and Bananas
by Air High
Summary: “You’re sucking your thumb!” "No, I was just licking Peanut Butter" "I want some-Why'd you kiss me?" "I didn't kiss you, I was just sharing peanut butter" OneShot slight NxM


_**A/N:** Not really sure what to say...Not my best. I have no clue why I centered it all._

_**Summary:**Mikan and the gang were making pb&b sandwiches, when a ton of things are slightly not normal. For one-stuffing a banana into your best friend's mouth, two-kissing and calling it sharing peanut butter. Things go slightly mischievous. Who's idea was it anyways?_

_**Warnings:**Slight OOC(out of character), randomness, and idiocy. _

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen alice, it's characters, nor it's places. Nor do I own the idea of putting bananas together with peanut butter in a sandwich. _

* * *

"Who else is going?" The class president asks.

"Koko, Kitsuneme, Nonoko, Anna, Mikan, and, of course, me, are all going," The stoic inventor answers. "I'm not sure I even want to go. It's nasty. It's 100 nasty."

"_So says someone who eats crab cakes all the time," _Kitsuneme murmurs to Koko.

"Have you ever tried it before?"

"No. Have you?"

"Of course I haven't. It's disgusting."

"But Mikan's going to try it!"

"In case you haven't noticed, she'll eat just about any type of food, at least once."

"It's not that bad!" The chemist admits.

"I've made it before! It's not hard and it tastes good too!" The chef girl says, excitedly.

"What are you idiots babbling on about this time?" The infamous Kuro Neko asks, slightly annoyed by all their yelling. Ruka stood by his side, looking curious with a rabbit in his arms.

"Where's Sakura-san?"

"Polka's probably going to be late."

"Hey! Ruka! Natsume! Do you two want to join us after class today?" The mind reader asks, already knowing their answer.

"What for?"

"You'll see. Mikan's going too, so are you-?"

"If it'll shut you up, I will." With that, the duo walks out of the room.

"Guess they're ditching Narumi's class again?" Yuu asks in uncertainly.

"Ohayou Minna-san!" The cheery brunette greets, entering the class room and walking up to her friends. "So are we still going to make that one thing? What are they called again?"

"Yes we are," Her stoic best friend answers.

"They're called--"

--

"Yea, we finally get to make-um…what are they called again?" Kitsunemeasks, standing beside Koko and Mikan. All of which keep forgetting the name what they're doing.

"They don't really have a name…just call them…**Peanut butter and Banana Sandwiches**," Anna answers. Natsume and Ruka walk up to them.

"They better be good," He growls. "Who the heck invented that anyways?"

"Not sure, but it's really good, Hyuuga-kun!" Answers Nonoko.

"Let's go!" Mikan exclaims, walking towards the door.

"To the home economics room, Mikan-chan!" Anna calls out as Koko and Kitsuneme follow the brunette. The rest of the group soon follows after.

--

"Kay! We've got all the stuff!" Anna exclaims.

"Uh-Anna…we're out of Peanut Butter," Yuu announces.

"We'll go get some from the Kitchen!" Kitsuneme and Koko both exclaim. They suddenly run out of the room and down the wrong direction.

"Guess we'd better help them," Nonoko says walking out with Yuu and Anna.

"Now what?" Mikan asks impatiently as Natsume opens one of the cabinets under the desks. From there he pulls out a jar of peanut butter.

"Bakas," He mumbles.

"I remember one time when KokoroYome-san helped Kitsuneme-kun fill his room with peanut butter…" Ruka rants, trying to entertain them.

"Hmm…that was wasteful…" Hotaru says after a few minutes.

"Oi, Ruka, didn't you get some pig or something to lick it all off?" Natsume concludes.

"Mikan, Koko, and Kitsuneme all tried licking it off…it was too much though."

"Yeah, like I said before, you got a _pig_to lick it off. That and two weirdoes." Mikan's eye twitches.

"I'M NOT A PIG!" She shouts. Hotaru starts peeling a banana. "YOU JERK! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SO MEAN?!" Hotaru gets closer to Mikan. "AND MOST OF THE TIME I-" Next thing she knows, a banana was stuffed into her mouth, forcing her to make a stupid grin.

"Noisy baka," was her simple reply.

"Uh…Sakura-san?" Ruka asks walking up to her. "Can you…speak?"

"Nuph Wrephy" (Not really) was her suffocated reply. Ruka's rabbit pokes the banana. She starts coughing. Hotaru gives her a hard smack on her back, causing her to spit the whole thing out. Unfortunately, it all landed on the animal-lover's shoes.

True, his face was slightly blue, but he still gave a nervous smile as he replied, "Imai, couldn't you wait until I moved out of the way?"

"And let her choke?" He stared at the cold inventor.

"You care?" Was the Kuro Neko's _slightly _shocked question.

"Of course…" Just as Mikan was about to smile, her so-called best friend continues. "She still owes me a lot of rabbits."

"HOTARU!" She whines, crying those _oh-so-lovely _waterfall tears in an animated way. "I KNEW IT WAS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE!" The other three ignore her as the door opens.

"What's with all the yelling?" A dark haired head pops-in and scans the room. "Oi, Mikan-san, what's wrong?" She quickly stands and runs towards the shadow-manipulator.

"SENPAI!" She cries hugging her upperclassmen.

"What do you want Shadow?" Natsume asks with a cold tone and a glare. Tsubasa gave a knowing look before completely entering the classroom with the clinging girl.

"She clings to you like a koala bear…" Hotaru drifts off into her thoughts after her words, coming up with a new idea for an invention. She somehow manages to sit at another desk in the blink of an eye and starts constructing with a curious blond gazing over her shoulder.

"I heard this youjo scream, so I thought I'd see if everything was alright…"

"Everything's fine, now _leave_"

"Why so sour, eh?" He smirks, throwing his head back a little at an angle. Mikan turns her head and sticks out her tongue at the so-called _jerk_. "So what's wrong, Mikan-chan?" He picks her up into his arms and hugs her.

"NATSUME'S A BIG FAT JERK! AND HOTARU'S A MEANIE BEST FRIEND!"

"Is that so?"

"Done," Hotaru stands up with a koala clinging onto her back like a baby chimpanzee. "**Invention No.079: Clinging Koala. Its purpose is to cling onto a person and keep them company; it is partly made for carrying purposes, much like a backpack. It also has rabbit seeking vision which is able to spot a stray rabbit from a mile away. Plus it has the ability to chase idiots away with a net when they get too stupid and/or annoying." **

"You made that quickly," Ruka comments.

"It was a simple invention."

_That's simple!? _He wonders staring in a confused manner.

"So, what are you guys doing anyways?" Tsubasa asks. Mikan gets down from their hug.

"We were going to make peanut butter and banana sandwiches, but we couldn't find any peanut butter so Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, and Kitsuneme all went the wrong way to go get some, then Natsume pulled out a jar of it, then he called me a pig and Hotaru stuffed a banana into my mouth and then Ruka-pyon's rabbit poked it and I was choking then Hotaru smacked my back and I spat it out then, it landed on Ruka-pyon's shoes, and then Hotaru was a _meanie_ and then you came!" She says rapidly. He blinks twice.

"Alright, I think I'll go now, I have to help Misaki with a few things." With that, the shadow-manipulator walks away nervously.

"Ja ne, Tsubasa-senpai!" She calls as he walks off. Hotaru drops another banana peel into the trash.

"We're out of bananas," She announces. "Nogi, let's go get some more."

"Why would I-" Her koala pulls out a picture only he could see. "Give me that!" She walks out of the room with him right behind her.

"Imai…just ate all the bananas…" Natsume points out.

"Nuh-uh!" Mikan argues.

"But she did. I saw her…oh never mind. You're too dense to notice."

"De-nse…? As in thick?"

"Yes, as in _your skull _is _dense"_

"You mean thick?"

"Baka youjo, it's the same thing"

"Wait a minute….JERK! YOU CALLED ME THICK HEADED!"

"At least you know it's an insult" He opens the jar of peanut butter as Mikan continues yelling. He sticks his thumb in it then pulls it back up to his mouth and licks the creamy brown substance.

"What are you doing?!"

"What does it looks like, baka?"

"You-you're **sucking your thumb!**" At this, he quickly stops and glares at the yelling girl.

"No. I was licking peanut butter…"

"How? I want some!" He sticks some more onto his thumb before wiping onto his bottom lip. "What are you-?!" She's silenced when his lips meet hers. She blinks. Once. Twice. And her eyes widen. "Nat-" "Su-" "Me!" He removes his lips from hers.

"There, you had some."

"I DIDN'T MEAN LIKE THAT! WHY'D YOU KISS ME!?" She shouts somewhat angrily.

"I didn't kiss you. I just gave you some peanut butter."

"OH YOU DID TOO KISS ME!"

"No I didn't"

"YES YOU-"His lips make contact with hers once again.

--

"Yoshi! We got the peanut butter!" Kitsuneme and Kokoro both shout in unison. Nonoko and Anna giggle while Yuusighs as he opens the door to the room they were in almost half an hour ago. The fiveare silenced by the scene before them. Ruka and Hotaru walk up to them and peak from behind. The sight was something they weren't expecting at all.

"Uh…Mikan-chan?" Yuu asks staring at the two.

"Natsume says that if you don't take that off of his head," Koko interprets the fire caster's thoughts. "He is gonna burn your pig-tails."

"WELL THAT'S WHAT HE GETS FOR BEING A PERVERT!" The red faced girl shouts, pointing an accusing finger at the peanut butter covered boy.

"Natsume, why are you covered in peanut butter?" Ruka asks staring from his best friend to the angered/embarrassed girl and back.

"I bet it's something stupid," Hotaru answers. Anna and Nonoko nod while Kitsuneme and Koko start laughing. They all enter the room.

--

_After a minute, Natsume broke away from the, now cherry red, girl._

"_Cherries, huh?" He asks with a smirk. She tilts her head slightly in wonder. Her face was back to normal. At least it __was__ back to normal. Her face turns red from both anger and embarrassment._

"_NATSUME! YOU __**PERVERT!" **__She shouts, grabbing the jar from the desk. She scoops up a bunch and wipes it on his cheek. He glares at the angered girl._

"_What the heck was that for?!"_

"_FOR BEING A JERK!" She wipes another scoop on top of his head. "FOR BEING A PERVERT!" Another on his other cheek. "AND FOR KISSING ME WITHOUT MY CONSENT!" Next thing he knows, peanut butter was all over head and shoulders._

"_I don't think that was something a sane person would have done," He says glancing at the-now empty-jar of peanut butter-no more. This time, Mikan-tried to-glare at him but ended up giving him a slightly angered look. Her face was a bright red as the door opened._

_--_

"Well then, let's get to work on these sandwiches then," Anna says trying to lighten the mood between the two. Ruka and Yuu were trying to help Natsume wipe off all the peanut butter off his head.

"Hey…wait a minute!" Kitsuneme shouts thinking something over. "Where'd you get the peanut butter from?"

"Hyuuga found it in a cabinet," Hotaru says indifferently.

"Well, peanut butter and banana sandwiches…If Ruka's the banana, Natsume's the peanut butter…does that make Mikan and Hotaru the bread?" Kokoasks. Everyone stares at him oddly while Kitsuneme laughs out loud.

_(Hotaru/Nonoko)_

"I'm disappointed…" Hotaru starts.

"About what Hotaru-chan?" Nonoko asks. "Because you want to be the banana?"

"No, about that" She points towards the peanut butter smearing brunette and banana cutting, pink-haired girl.

"You wanted to smear the peanut butter onto the sandwiches?"

"No. I expected something to happen between the two while we were all out of the room. Apparently, nothing happened except for the usual."

"Oh…"

_Meanwhile-(Anna/Mikan)_

"So, how many sandwiches are we making Anna-chan?" Mikan asks.

"Let's see…Yuu, Koko, Kitsuneme, Hyuuga, Nogi, Hotaru, Nonoko, Mikanand Anna. So about nine?" Anna says, putting a finger to her chin.

"Ok!" She smiles, sneaking a glance towards the boys with a small blush.

"Umm…Mikan, did something happen while you two were alone?" Her blush spreads wider.

"O-of course n-not!

_Meanwhile-(Kitsuneme/Koko)_

"That's funny! Peanut butter all over his head, banana on his shoes! I wish we were here to witness that!" Kitsuneme exclaims to his unrelated twin, and continues to spread peanut butter on a slice of bread.

"I wish we got to see that kiss!" Koko says, cutting a banana in half.

"Who kissed?"

"Peanut butter and Slice of bread one."

"Ha-ha! Ha-ha!"

_Meanwhile-(Natsume/Ruka/Yuu)_

"What did you do to deserve this?" Ruka asks trying to help wipe all the peanut butter out of Natsume's hair.

"Something…nothing," was his simple reply.

"She turned you into a giant mess of gooey stuff," Was Yuu's childish answer.

"_Gooey stuff? _Are you feeling alright Iincho?" Ruka asks.

"He's been spending too much time with Polka Dots." At that moment, she turns her head towards them. The fire-caster and nullifier lock gazes. She blushes and rapidly turns away. Yuu and Ruka stare curiously at her.

"What did you do to make her blush?"

"Nothing. All I did was _share __peanut butter__" _

"DONE!" Both Mikan and Kokoshout. Everyone faces them.

"And nothing is paranormal about them!" Anna shouts proudly.

"Meaning she didn't use her Alice," Hotaru states as Kitsuneme and Mikan pass them around.

"DIG IN!" Mikan, Kokoro, and Kitsuneme shout. Hotaru stares at hers in disgust, Nonoko and Anna eat as if it were normal, Yuu and Ruka hesitantly take a small bite, Mikan, Koko, and Kitsuneme all took huge bites, and Natsume stared at it as if it were the most boring thing in the world.

"DELICIOUS!" Mikan shouts. Hotaru hands hers to the hazel-eyed girl.

"You could have mine. The mere thought of it makes me sick."

"Arigato Hotaru!" She says taking it from the emotionless girl.

"Pig"

"Ugh! Hotaru!"

"She says-"

"Read my mind, and you'll be fined thousands of rabbits per word," the stoic inventor cuts off the mind-reader. He nods with his laid-back expression.

"Ah I forgive you Hotaru!" She shouts trying to hug her best friend. Three good shots to the head send her falling backwards. Kitsuneme and Koko stare in somewhat of awe as Yuu and Ruka help her up.

"Are you alright?" Yuu asks as Mikan sits up. She nods, at the same moment as she remembers something.

"Hotaru!"

"What now?"

"Where's Koala-san?"

"It went around collecting dropped rabbits around this area."

"Oh…"

"I have a question." All eyes turn to the voice. Staring as if he'd grown a second head.

"Ask ahead, Hyuuga-kun," Nonoko answers.

"What's the point of doing all this if dinner is in an hour?" This left most of them speechless, and a few gaping. There was no real answer, except for what the dense, brown-haired, nullifying girl had to say.

"To have fun!"

**-**

**--**

**-**

* * *

Fin

_**A/N:** Really just something random I thought of while eating lunch the other day._

_Review, Flame, or just pure critism, I don't care that much. So go ahead anbd tell me it sucked, I know it did..._


End file.
